1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste container with an external axle assembly and, in particular, a wheel assembly having a pultruded axle with opposing end caps for mounting wheels to the axle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste containers with wheels supported by an axle assembly are well known and commonly used in waste collection systems. The wheeled waste containers increase the ease of moving the waste container, which often contains a relatively heavy load, to a curbside where the waste collection vehicle can transfer the contents of the waste container into the waste collection vehicle.
Conventional waste containers typically use an external wheel assembly incorporating a solid steel axle on which wheels are rotatably mounted on opposite ends thereof. The axles tend to corrode which results in more difficult movement of the wheels on the axle. Further, the solid axles are typically machined to provide mounting grooves and other structural elements for securing the wheel to the axle.
The cost of a solid axle and its subsequent machining is relatively expensive when compared to the overall cost of the waste container. The machining of the solid axle adds to the overall cost of the waste container and increases the manufacturing time of the waste container. Since waste containers are typically high volume items, any small reduction in the manufacturing time and relative cost is a great advantage. There is a need for a more durable and less costly wheel assembly than the prior metal axle wheel assemblies.